<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter's Day by greerwatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425714">Daughter's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson'>greerwatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forever Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny brings her dad breakfast in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Don Schanke &amp; Jenny Schanke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daughter's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Breakfast in bed?” exclaimed Schanke as his daughter carefully carried the tray into the room.   Myra followed, trying to stifle a look of amusement that immediately put him on his guard.   She gave him a warning glance.   Not that he needed it.  He could read the calendar as well as any Dad.</p><p>
With a cheery “Well, well, well,” he bought a little time to inspect the offering.   A bowl of corn flakes, already milked and probably soggy.   A boiled egg, with buttered bread on the side, sliced more or less into fingers.   A bran muffin?   (Probably bran, he thought.   Myra was on a health kick again.)   There was a pat of butter on a saucer, presumably to go with it.   Cutlery, and salt and pepper shakers.   Coffee, black.   Orange juice.
</p><p>
He wondered which held the surprise.   Salt in the coffee or on the corn flakes?   The bread looked safe enough, unless it had mayonnaise or mustard concealed underneath.   Anything could have been done to the orange juice.   (He could only hope that Myra had been supervising.)
</p><p>
He picked up the spoon and started on the cereal, finding it innocent of any additive but a sprinkling of sugar.   “You know,” he mused, “a sliced banana would have been nice on this.   Or maybe some berries.”
</p><p>
“Maybe on your birthday,” put in Myra.   “We’ll take it under advisement.”
</p><p>
The cereal was, as he had feared, irretrievably soggy; and he left most of it in the bowl.   (But that was just happenstance, though, and childish ignorance.)   He took a sip of the coffee, tensing involuntarily, only to find that it was … okay, a bit weak and certainly instant, but reasonably drinkable.   He took a deep draught, and broke the muffin in two.
</p><p>
“Did you make this yourself?” he asked.   Much might rest on the answer.
</p><p>
Jenny hesitated, looked round at her mother, and then admitted sheepishly that it had come from 
the store.   Reassured, Schanke spread it with butter.
</p><p>
It had to be the egg.    Picking up the spoon, he tapped gently.
</p><p>
Yup.
</p><p>
“Oh, my!” he said brightly.   “Boiled egg!  One of my favourites.   I used to have an egg like this all the time when I was a boy.   Don’t listen to the doctors, Jenny.   Or your Mom, either.  Eggs are very good for you.”
</p><p>
Myra rolled her eyes.
</p><p>
“Now,” he said, raising the spoon to give a good whack, “I’m going to enjoy this.”
</p><p>
And, to Jenny’s cry of “April Fool,” the egg smashed to hollow smithereens. 

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was first posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU for April Fool's Day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>